we were meant to be
by v-mangrl
Summary: This is my new fanfic on b&V ofcourse bulma is a princess and vegeta is a saiyan prince as alway's bulma is a princess that was alway's forbidden to leave the castle until........ it's au so review please..
1. Chapter 1

**were**** Meant to Be**

Disclaimer: \Well, here is another one of my fanfics, I hope you like it vmangrl. We'll be very happy if you like it and I really appreciate all my fans, so arigatou(thank you) all.

\Prologue\

A young girl at the age of six was staring out her window, her long sky blue hair straight down her back, her matching blue eyes watching up into space. Her name was Bulma, Princess of Earth.

"Oh, how I hate being a princess," she sigh unhappily. "I wish could get out of this damn castle." The stars out in the sky twinkled down at her, beckoning her.\par

"Bulma-dear," her mother said as she entered the dark room. She saw her daughter sitting where she always found her.

"Mother," she said not even looking at her.

"Bulma, you know as a princess it is forbidden for you to leave the castle," her mother said, "Maybe when you're older you' ll understand." Her mother then turned and exited the room, her flowing dress whooshing behind her. Bulma was once again left by herself in the darkness.

_'Oh, mother, __you'__ll__ never understand_,' she thought as she continued to stare into the night sky longingly.

**Meanwhile ****on another planet**

"Prince Vegeta!" the king yelled at his son as he stared down at the mirror image of himself when he had been younger. "I don't care what you want! You are seven years of age and that means that you have eleven years to pick a mate for you to become king!

"Then why in hell are you telling me this for now?" the young prince growled at his father.

"I just want you to get use to the idea. I' m not getting any younger you know."

"I know that old man,you don' t have to tell me that," the young prince said while crossing his arms over his little masculine chest.

"Well, then, that' s all. You may go back to your training," the king said waving his hand, dismissing him. The young prince turned quickly on his heel before stalking out of the throne room. He cursed his father silently before fully exiting the large room. When the doors closed behind the prince the king then turn to his vid-screen. He thought it was time to contact an old friend. "Ah.. King Briefs, if it isn' t a nice surprise to see a familiar face."

"King Vegeta, is that you, you old bastard?" King Briefs inquired with a chuckle. "I haven't heard from you in over twenty years."

"Well, I just decided to inform you that I have a little brat. His name is Prince Vegeta, he' s seven years of age."

"How fascinating. I bet he's got your looks and that attitude of yours to match." King Briefs chuckled as he looked down at his old friend.

"How did you know?" The king smirk proudly.

"Well, I've also got a brat as well. Her name is Princess Bulma and she is six. She has my intelligence," King Briefs boasted proudly.

"Well, it's safe to assume that she has inherited your attitude as well," king Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, you have know idea," King Brief sighed, exasperated. King Vegeta's face darkened.

"You know that bearing a girl child can bring trouble toward your planet, right? King Briefs nodded. "It's even worse when they are good looking," King Vegeta stated.

"I' m aware of that. That's why, when she's old enough, I was planning on sending her to your planet. If that isn't any trouble."

"Not at all. I would anything for my old friend," King Vegeta replied.

"Thanks, my old friend. I' ll let you know in ten years," King Briefs replied.

"Well, then I await your call in the next ten years," King Vegeta said as he vanished from the vid-screen.

_'Well let's just hope __Bulma__ will go along with it_," King Briefs thought with a sigh as he turned away from the screen.

Author note: well hope you like it let' s see what will become of the two pair in the next chapter review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt****er One- Great News**

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Please thank my beta, earlschibiangel for her great work.

**10 years later...)**

A beautiful, young woman at the tender age of sixteen was in her lab; constructing one of her new inventions and this was all possible because of her amazing brilliant skills. Also, her father made a decree making it possible for all woman and princesses to do various things that the males could do. Bulma walked into her father's study room while he was looking over some papers.

"Hey, father. You wouldn't believe I finally finished," she said happily. "The gravity room!"

"You did? I'm so proud of you, but we'll talk later. I have some business to discuss," King Briefs said dismissing her.

"All right. See you later, dad," Bulma said as she walked out the study room. King Briefs turned around and turned on his vid-screen.

"King Vegeta, you bastard, answer me!" King brief hollered.

"You really have to know how to get my attention,"King Vegeta stated darkly.

"Oh, whatever," King Briefs said, "I'm just here to remind you of our agreement-"

"Oh, you know I don't forget," King Vegeta intervened.

"Well, you never could be too sure," King Briefs said with a smirk.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I am usually not, she should be sixteen, right?" King Briefs nodded.

"That's correct. She is sixteen and smart, of course," King Briefs gloated.

"So tell me, King Briefs, is she beautiful?" King Vegeta inquired as a smirk graced his unchanging face.

"I' m afraid to say," King Briefs shook his head, "that she's drop-dead gorgeous. For a sixteen year old she has a body that the entire planet envies."

"Well, this should be interesting," King Vegeta said under his breath.

"Oh, and not to mention her feistiness has tripled with her age, so she has spunk and intelligence to go along with it," the king rubbed his temple as he thought of all the qualities of his almost grown daughter.

"Well, that's all the better. I can\rquote t wait to meet the princess," King Vegeta said, his smirk widened.

"Enough about me, what about your brat?" King Briefs inquired. King Vegeta's face darkened at the mention of his son.

"He's as rude and arrogant as ever," the king said disdainfully. "His feistiness seems to have quadrupled with his age and he's only seventeen." King brief snickered at that statement.

"That's not fucking funny!" King Vegeta hollered childishly. Just as that word escape is mouth someone barged into the room (a/n you can guess who that is going to be).

"Old man! We need to talk now!" Prince Vegeta yelled at his father. Both kings looked at the boy as if he had grown a second head. King Briefs examined the prince closely. He seemed to be identical to the king except for the goatee. Prince Vegeta looks at the Vid-screen to see an unfamiliar face on it. "Who the hell is he?!"

"He," the king said with a growl, "is none of your concern. Now leave, I have important things to discuss here. Show some respect for people who are higher than you."

"WHAT! You prefer to talk to that old ass man there than to talk to your own damn son!" he screamed back.

"VEGETA, SHUT THE HELL UP!! DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY OR INSULT MY ACQUAINTANCES!! GET OUT!!

"WHY YOU-" Prince Vegeta started.

" **NOW!!** " King Vegeta yelled, cutting him off.

_Grumble_ then the door shut with a large thud.

"He looks like you!" King Briefs said with a snicker. King Vegeta glared at him harshly. King Briefs was a little taken back from that.

"That damn boy is so infuriating it drives me insane!" King Vegeta yelled, frustrated. "I' m so damn tired of his attitude."

"Well, think of it like this. At least he'll meet his match when he meets the princess, King Briefs said as a smirk came across his face. King Vegeta saw the smirk and smirked as well.

"Well, my old friend. It seems it's the end for the two feisty brats."

"I'll contact you when it is time for the princess' departure," King Briefs stated.

"Very well," King Vegeta said as he vanished from the vid-screen. As King Briefs turned off his a servant girl walked in.

"Um….excuse me, Your Highness. Dinner is served," the servant girl stated.

"Very well," he said as he passed the girl, his white cape billowing behind him. As he walked in the dining room he was met by the queen and princess, who stood when he entered the room. "I'm sorry for keeping you two waiting," King Briefs apologized.

"That's quite all right, dear. Let's just sit and eat." They ate silently, except when Bulma spoke about her gravity room and that she was training with Yamcha in it. They were training in 10 times earth normal gravity. King Briefs then cleared his throat as soon as they finished their meal.

"Bulma….." She looks at her father's serious face.

"Y...yes?" She got ready for his anger because she thought she was in trouble for with training with Yamcha.

"I have some important things to tell you, so pay attention." He took a deep breath. "I'm sending you off to another to a planet name Vegeta-sei." It took a few minutes for it to sink in and when it did Bulma was quiet loud about it.

"WHAT?!" she yelled in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but since you are a princess, and Lord Frieza would surly find out about you and try to take you from us. I need to insure your safety by sending you to another planet and I'm positive the people there are extremely strong so they won't have a problem protecting you. The king and I are good friends so I'm positive he won't let any one hurt you," he rushed out.

_'Oh...my…god..,_ this is my chance! This is my chance to get off of this forsaken place,'She thought.

"So... Bulma... would you like to go? Please say yes, I don't want anything to happen to my little princess," King Briefs begged.

"Fine dad. I'll go, just because you begged," Bulma said trying to hold back her excitement. "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," King Briefs said. She bowed slightly then left the diner room and headed for her quarters.

As soon she shut the door behind her she jumped up and down because she was so happy that she was leaving the castle and going to outer space.This was the happiest day of her life, or so she thought.

Well that's chapter one, I tried to post it faster, but finals are coming. I am crammed with studying and what not, so ya'll review so that I can keep my mind off of finals. I'd like to thank all the people who read this story AND reviewed it. I' m so happy and let's not forget my beta, earlschibiangel. She's the best.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sorry peeps for the long wait, but I'm here now so be happy! Hey you know I never really liked monkeys until I watched DBZ right Mojojojo giggles Gomen. Oh well, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Enough of my babble let's go..._

Bulma watched, as the two royalties seem lost in her beauty.

'_Happens all the time!' s_he thought in her mind "Um…King Vegeta? Prince Vegeta? Are you there?" she inquired so that they would break out of their trance.

"Ahem," the king cleared his throat. "We just seemed um…" the king trailed.

"We just seemed lost in your ugly appearance for a second whore," Vegeta said with a smirk as he watched her face turned a bright red color.

"**WHORE!!! **I'll have you know jackass that I just happen to be the princess of Earth!" she yelled, her nose in the air with arrogance to match his own.

"Princess? Where? I don't see a princess, all I see is a whore!" The king watched with awe as the two teens battled it out with words. He was so shocked at both of them that he could not think of a word to say or think of the fact that maybe he should stop them.

"**LOOK HERE PINECONE! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! IF I HAD KNOW ABOUT YOUR IGNORANT ATTITUDE, I WOULD OF JUST STAYED HOME!"**

"**YES**! Please go home. Then I could ask King Brief for a decent whore. I want one that will be a lot more obedient!"

"**LOOK HERE PROCUPINE…" **she rants on and on.

'_Well I see what king brief meant when he said she had a feisty attitude, she is defiantly Vegeta's match,' _the king thought.

"And what about you, King Vegeta why don't you tell you sorry excuse for a son to shut the fuck up!" Bulma yelled angrily. The king chuckled.

"I'm sorry princess. Prince Vegeta, please stop aggravating the princess immediately or there will be dire consequences."

"Whatever. I have already wasted enough time talking with this idiot," Vegeta said as he walked pass her.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, baka?"

"I don't know why Frieza wants a thing like you; you're obviously hideous looking," Vegeta said as he took a side-glance to smirk at her.

"**VEGETA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"** The king yelled at his son for saying such vile things in front of the teen princess. Bulma just stood , speechless at what the arrogant prince had said a few minutes ago. Sure, she heard about Frieza before, but hearing that Frieza wanted her frightened her.

"Look, princess, I'm sorry for what the prince said," The king apologized.

"What does Frieza want with me?" Bulma asked, not facing him. The king was stunned at how soft her voice was; he never expected that to come out of her mouth.

"Well, my dear we're not entirely sure. That's why you're here," the king stated.

'_So that's why I'm here. My father probably said it before, but I must have been too happy to notice. Oh, what have I got myself into?' _she asked herself as turmoil filled her heart.

"Princess, the guards outside will escort you to your chambers," The king said as he rested his hand on her shoulders.

"Thanks, King Vegeta," she said with a smile, sweetly walking out of the throne room. The king then walked into his study room and turned on the vid-screen.

"Well, King Vegeta how did it go? King brief said as he saw the depress look on his face.

''Not well, I see what you mean this girl is going to be a handful, plus she and the prince already had one hell of a spat but in all she is beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous I might add, that only leads to more trouble.''

The king chuckled as he heard that.

''That's not fucking funny'' king Vegeta yelled.

He kept on laughing though.

''Oh… I have an idea, is the prince consider the jealous type?'' King brief asked.

''Well…. I'm not entirely sure but it's worth a shot, what do you have in mind?'' King Vegeta asked.

''Well, to lift Bulma's spirit why don't you throw her a huge party for her safe arrival on your planet?''

''Oh…now I understand your plan, so when she comes to the party she'll be wearing a very daring gown and we'll let her dance with any male who ask her for a dance even though it's forbidden to dance with lower class males'' king Vegeta finish.

''Took the words right out of my mouth.'' King brief said as he smirks deviously at him.

''I'll make the arrangements'' king Vegeta said as he took of his vid-screen and walk back to the main throne room and called forth Nappa to tell him about the arrangements and tonight's activities.

_Meanwhile_

Bulma was in her chamber exploring her huge bedroom.

She had a master bedroom, master bathroom, dining room, living room, kitchen, balcony etc…

''It's not as big as my bedroom but it'll do'' Bulma said as she was heading back to her main bedroom until she heard a knock on her door.

She went and opens it only to see a shy young girl with long black hair head down handing her an envelope with the Vegeta-sei crest on it.

''Um… excuse me princess Bulma but I have a message from the king'' she said in a soft voice that was barely audible but she mange to her what she said.

''Thank you very much!'' Bulma said as she smiled sweetly at the girl.

The shy girl looks up instantly as Bulma thank her; she was shocked that someone actually thanks her.

''Your welcome princess'' she said a bit louder as she bowed and left the doorway.

Bulma smiled as she saw the bewildered look on the young girl face when she thanks her.

_ You can tell they never get a thank you from any one around here, figures _Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

Bulma closed the door and open the envelope that was tied neatly to the package it read:

_Dear: princess,_

_Tonight where're having an celebration for your safe arrival on planet Vegeta-sei, the package here contains a dress with your father description that I would like you too wear, I would be most honored if you would accompany us to this celebration at 19 o'clock(7:oo p.m)_

_King Vegeta_

Bulma open the package only to be stunned at how beautiful the dress was, it was a dark blue dress with low cut sleeve's made up of some kind of silk fabric, it had a low neck line and split that seemed to go up to her thighs.

''Well let me get ready then.'' Bulma said as her place her dress on her bed and ready herself a bath.

_Meanwhile in the training room_

''Look prince Vegeta I'm really sorry, I'm late it's just that chi-chi have been having problem with her pregnancy and she really need me to be there.'' Kakarot said as he enter the training room.

''Shut up Kakarot I have heard enough of your constant babbling, beside I don't have time to give you your punishment since, I heard my father is planning a celebration for that earth princess and I **have** to attend it.'' Vegeta growled as he storms out of the training room leaving a very confuse Kakarot.

Everyone was bustling around the throne room and corridors trying to decorate and put up all the things for the princess celebration.

2 servant's had came to prepare the princess for her party she objected a couple of times but they pleaded with her to let them do their jobs which she reluctantly agreed to letting them dress her and do her hair.

They curled her hair down making it look like a cascading waterfall and silver eyeliner no eye shadow though. They also place a slight pink gloss to her already rosy lips.

And a slight pink blush to her rosy cheeks and glitter on her expose chest and expose back and a little on her cheeks.

Bulma then look at herself in the mirror, the dress clung to her like another skin, the nice silver eyeliner give her a nice eerie look making her look like some kind of lost goddess and the glitter on her expose breast was a nice touch to finish her outfit.

Bulma spun around and was in awe as to how the dress flutter around her then went back in place when she stood straight not moving, Bulma turned around seeing as too how low the v-cut was in the back stopping just below her ass with a couple of stings forming x's in the back.

''Oh princess you are truly beautiful it's safe to say that no woman will ever compete with your beauty.'' the servant girl said.

''Oh thank you so much, I don't know what I'll do without you two.'' Bulma stated as she smiled sweetly at them.

''Your welcome princess.'' they said as they bowed then left her bedroom.

As she shut the door and walked back to her bedroom they had another knock on her door.

''Coming!!'' Bulma said as she grabbed her high heels and walked back to the door, as she open it she was met by a Saiyan with long unruly hair all the way to his ankles.

''Can I help you?'' Bulma said as she looks up at the tall man before her.

He just seemed to stare at her.

_not again_ she thought angrily.

''Hello! I would appreciate it if you are not looking at my breast!'' Bulma said harshly at the tall Saiyan.

His whole face seems to flush as he heard her.

''Um…I'm here... to um... escort you to the ballroom'' he stated.

''wait just a minute.'' she walked back to the living room to put on her shoes then walk back to the door at the awaiting Saiyan.

''Let's go!'' She said as she walked ahead of him then stopped because she didn't know where she was going.

This way he said as he took a right down the long hall.

''So…. What's your name?'' Bulma asked him trying to break the silence.

''R...Radditz,'' he said in shock that she asked him such a question and the fact he was trying to contain himself from slamming the princess on the wall and ravish her there but doing that would only be met with his demise.

Silence hit them again as they walked even longer in the hall.

They then reach two huge doors that were open by too burly guards.

King and prince Vegeta was sitting in the throne when the doors was open, there enter the blue-hair princess, everyone was staring aimlessly at the princess as she strode to the three thrones two of them was occupied with the king and the prince.

As she walked up too them, she bowed slightly then flash them sweet smile when she face them.

The king then stood up and shouted; ''Let us welcome the earth princess, princess Bulma!'' He shouted as the crowed erupted in a fierce cheering.

Bulma then sat down the opposite from Vegeta and the king sat in the middle.

10 minutes into the celebration everyone was dancing and eating, enjoying themselves except for Bulma who was extremely bored.

The king looked at Bulma who seemed extremely bored he smirked as he watched his son obvious boredom and decided to make things a little exciting.

''Oh Bulma dear why don't you go down there and have a drink or dance or something it is your party.'' the king smirked as he saw the bewilder look on her face.

The prince's head snapped in his father's direction as he heard what he just said.

_what the hell is he thinking he knows it's forbidden for royalty to dance with low-class, what is he up too. he thought._

''Really my father never allows me to dance with low-class people.'' Bulma said in excitement.

''Well, my dear this is Vegeta-sei and our custom is quite different from yours.'' king Vegeta smirk as he said that.

''Well, then thank you..'' Bulma said happily as she walk down the stairs.

''Father, what a load of bull, what the hell do you think your doing you know it's also forbidden for royalty to dance with low-class fools here, so what are you saying.'' prince Vegeta stated.

''She look so bored here so I wanted she to enjoy her party not sit up here sulking, if you want to do something about it why don't you dance with her.'' King Vegeta smirked as he saw his son shocked face.

''I would never dance with that woman if she was the last harpy on Vegeta-sei.'' Vegeta said as he walked behind the throne walking away from his father.

well sorry for ending it there I just got tired of typing I think I did a lot plus I like cliffy so I decided to do one. Oh and I would like to thank my beta earlschibiangel and all my fans who read my story, don't worry I'll try to get the next chapter up and running just review and I'll get for the next day. ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- jealously **

_Disclaimer: I would like to thank everybody who does read my story, I would like to thanked,ginsensu, DBZ maineak,alexis,vampweresaiyan,NiceNipps_

Vegeta watched out of the corner of his eyes as every male in the area lined up to dance with the Earth princess and what truly unnerved him the most was that every time they danced with her their eyes were transfixed on her breasts, that were clearly visible in the indigo dress. King Vegeta watched out of the corner of his eyes, smirking at his son who was trying dreadfully to control his ire at seeing every male Saiyan eye on her breasts.

"So… what's your name?" Bulma asked as she looked up at the man, his dark eyes staring into her lighter ones.

"My name is Rexell," he replied, looking over at Vegeta again as he danced with the princess. "Ohh, look princess, it seems we have an audience," he stated evilly as he turned the princess around so she could catch a glimpse at whom he was talking about. Bulma saw Vegeta glaring at them, a snarl escaping her lips as she saw him.

"I don't care what the bastard thinks. If king Vegeta said I could dance with you I will," she huffed as she turned herself around so her back was facing him.

"Oh, but princess, us Saiyans could be pretty aggressive when we find a woman we like. We tend to shield our woman from other males until we are fully mated to them," he stated as he bring her in a low dip as the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance, Rexell, and don't worry about princey. I could careless about that little shit," she stated as she kissed his cheek and walked back to where the king was sitting, who appeared to be holding back a laugh when he saw how angry his son was after watching her kiss Rexell, a common soldier.

"What's so funny?" Bulma requested. He wiped the tear that was running down his face as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Nothing princess. Did you have a nice dance?" Her face seemed to brighten up as he asked her that.

"I had a marvelous time." She chimed. Vegeta was there, next to the pillar, fuming.

'_How dare she…How could she…Kiss that low class baka!!' _he screamed in his mind. His hand was gripping into the pillar so hard it was starting to crack from the intensity of his grip. Then an idea struck him, he smirked evilly at his new plan. _'So who can't play that game?' _He started to walk through the crowd looking for the best women to dance with.

'_What the hell is that boy think he's doing?' _the king thought warily. That's when he saw his son pull on a beautiful Saiyan girl with jet black hair reaching down the small of her back. This girl wore a stunning, MORE revealing gown than the princess. _'So that's what he's doing, interesting' _the king thought as a smirk grazed his face. A very slow and sexy song picked up as Vegeta pulled the woman on the dance floor; the whole floor seemed to clear out as Vegeta walked in the center of the circle, his arms wrapped around the woman's slender waist as he guided her on the floor. The woman wrapped her arms around the prince and flowed with him as he danced with her. Bulma being curious as she is, stood up by the stairway trying to see over the crowd of Saiyans that surrounded the dance floor. As she saw over the crowd, she noticed Vegeta dancing with a pretty black haired Saiyan, her arms draped across his neck and Vegeta's arms securely around her waist with his dark eyes into hers intently as he danced with her.

Vegeta looked up, his eyes meeting hers, a seductive smirk gracing his lips. She glared at him hatefully as he continued to dance with the Saiyan woman. Bulma clenched her fists as she saw him lick the woman's olive skinned neck, the woman's strong body arching against his. Bulma gritted her teeth as she saw the woman's wondering hand start groping every inch of his muscular body. King Vegeta watched the whole display with the princess and his son.

'_So that's what he's doing. Kind of like a battle of wits,' _he thought as he continued watching the battle between the two highnesses. Vegeta hands started wondering down to the strange woman's ass as he 

watched the princess storm out the ballroom in such a hurry. He dipped the woman low as the song ended.

He moved to leave when he felt that the woman's arms were still around him. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He snarled in disgust at her whispered words and pushed her off him, stalking out of the throne room in search of the earth princess. The king watched the whole scene in front of him and chuckled whole-heartily. "Well time to contact that old king and tell him what unfurled here today. He would be very ecstatic for what I have to tell him and the second plan, I plan on telling him." he said to himself as he walked out of the throne room to go to his study.

Vegeta caught up to the princess as she entered his green house, which had a huge moon roof so you could see Vegeta-sei's two moons and the stars that littered the night skies.

"What's wrong, _princess,_ didn't enjoy the show?" he laughed as he walked towards her.

"Fuck you, Vegeta!" she spat without looking at him. I could careless what you do with that whore you were dancing with," Bulma snarled at Vegeta, her head snapping in his direction as she yelled at him. He smirked as she looked at him.

"Hmmm… sounds to me like someone's jealous." He laughed evilly.

"Why in the hell would I be fucking jealous?!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you're telling me that you're not jealous of me?" He smirked as her eyes widened for one second.

"That's right Sherlock!" she stated through taunt lips.

"Then why did you run out if you weren't jealous?" he asked. Bulma seemed lost in thought as he asked that she really didn't know. Why did she run out?

"Well..." she started, "I was just a little hot in there, so, I thought I'd just come here for some fresh air," she replied coolly.

"You were hot, all right…hot from seeing the way I was dancing with another woman instead of YOU!!"

"What the… URG! You know what, fuck you Vegeta! Fuck you and your damn theories… and why the hell are you following me anyway?" she asked. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be lost in thought as she asked that question. He, himself, didn't really know why he followed the princess here. He just did as he saw her leave the ballroom.

"Well…" he started "I saw you leave and I thought that it will be a great opportunity to see why you were so jealous" he smirked as he saw the anger in her eyes return.

"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!!" she screamed as she storm pass him. "URG… YOUR SOO INFURIATING!! Vegeta smirked as he heard the princess screamed as she walked down the corridor. With a chuckle to himself he watched the woman storm down the corridor.

'_That princess is so entertaining I can't wait to see what she will do next.' _He thought as walked down the other direction heading to his quarters.

King Vegeta and King Briefs had finally stop laughing as he told him what happened.

"Ok, King Vegeta are you sure this will work?" King Briefs asked.

"Of course. From what I saw today, anything is possible," he stated as a smirk grazed his countenance.

"Good, then I'll contact you tomorrow, to see how thing are coming along." King brief s said.

'_Let's just hope it works,'_ King Vegeta thought as he left his study.

**The next morning**

King Vegeta was in the throne room discussing Bulma's lab job; what her _do and don't _instructions were when she was working in the lab with all the other Saiyan males. That's when Vegeta barged into the throne room. He looked at the princess then back at his father, an evil glint visible in his eyes.

"What do you want old man? I have training to do!!" he snarled at his father. The King smirked mysteriously as he saw his son.

"Turn around and you'll know!" As he said that the door opened up, Bulma and Vegeta heads turned towards the door in unison. There he saw four of the most beautiful women, excluding the princess, he had ever seen.

'_Who the Hell Are they?_' Bulma and Vegeta thought at the same time.

A/N. well what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I don't know, so review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-They Are My What?

_Disclaimer:_

_Well, it's sad to say, I don't own DBZ or a monkey; it's a cruel cruel world out there… Anyways onto the story._

"Who are they?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…these beautiful girls here are the girls you will choose to become your mate and future queen of Vegeta-sei," the king stated a slight smirk on his face.

"My what?" Vegeta shouted.

"They are your contestants, for queen," King Vegeta said slower.

"Queen of what?" Vegeta inquired. His son's rudeness was now angering King Vegeta.

"Look here, _boy,_ I'm tired of your rude damn remark, you know damn well why their here so don't fucking ask why!!" he yelled at his son.

"Fine…" he muttered under his breath.

"Ok, come on ladies why don't you introduce yourself to the prince," King Vegeta urged signaling the girl with the white hair to step forward. She walks seductively toward him and stood before him.

"Hi, my name is Princess Venus, and I'm from the planet Victora-sei. I'm incredibly strong and gifted with _many _talents," she stated while licking her lips. Vegeta smirked as she said that.

'_Figured he'll like that!!' Bulma thought angrily._

"Next!" The king shouted.

The next princess walked up. This girl had stunning black hair, with adorning purple eyes to finish her look.

"Hi my name is Princess Jasmine, and I'm from the planet Jezebella-sei. I am also a warrior and very a good cook, and very excellent with my _hands,_ if you _**know**_what I mean!" she stated as she whirled a strand of ebony hair walking backward, eyeing him as she did that. His smirk widens even more as he eyes her down.

'_The old man is getting better at picking these girls, I'm actually impress'. He thought._

"Ok, next princess." The king shouted. A brunette stepped forward, her eyes cold as ever, wearing a very revealing gown, her huge breasts visible through it.

"Hi, my name is Princess Sonya of planet Socaya-sei, and as you can see…" she stated looking back,

"These girls here have nothing on me." She stated exerting her breasts even more through her short dress.

'_Oh I can see all right,' _Vegeta thought eyeing her breasts. Bulma was seething with anger as she saw Vegeta eyeing the woman's breast. The king had to control his laughter as he felt the heat emitting from the princess beside him as her anger grew.

"Next" the king yelled. As he yelled the next candidate stepped up, her long black hair flowing behind her.

'_Oh no… it's…its...' _he thought.

"Hi, Vegeta as you already know my name is princess Tabarika, from planet toga-sei."

'_Tabarika,' he sulked._

"Baby, why are you wasting your time on these whores, you already known, we were meant to be together," she stated with confidence oozing from her form.

"For the last time, _Tabarika_, stop calling me baby. We will **never** be together so get that out of your head right now!!" he snarled.

"Whatever," She muttered under her breath, as she looked up at the king, and saw some blue-haired girl sitting by the king. "Why the hell is that whore doing sitting on my seat." Tabarika yelled.

"Who in the hell is she calling a whore? I, Princess Bulma, who is **way** prettier than all of you put together and this beastly whore, wanna be princess shouldn't even talk with her looks," Bulma insulted.

"Who in the hell are you calling beastly, you harpy freak of nature!!" Tabarika insulted back. Bulma's face turned red with fury as the other princess said that. Bulma walked down from the throne and stood before the taller woman.

"Look! Here! You two-timing whoring son of a bitch. I don't tolerate such insults from such whorey, low-class slaves! You call yourself a princess, HA! Don't make me laugh; you make the shit from Nappa look good." Everyone in the throne room burst out laughing, except for Nappa. (a/n. I'm sorry if I didn't mention this, but they are some soldiers inside the throne room, including Nappa) Even the king and the prince were chuckling from the princess' insult. Tabarika looked around the throne room as everyone was laughing at her, even the king who was wiping the tear that ran down his face. She also noticed that the prince was trying to contain his laughter, but it was failing. She looked at Bulma straight in her blue eyes and slapped her hard across her face; the blow was loud enough for the entire place to go silent as the blow came across her face. The air in the room became thick as they waited for the princess' next move; Bulma's face still side-ways, completely in shock that she has just been slapped. Not even her father had ever slapped her and that bitch had the audacity to put her hands… her filthy, whorey hands on her face.

Bulma turned to face her and give her one hell of a punch, sending the taller princess crashing into the wall. Just as she was about to lunge at her she felt two arms circle around her waist, preventing her from attacking her again.

"Loose me you son of a bitch, I'll teach that whore to never put her hands on me," Bulma yelled as her ki grew higher and higher. It appeared that training in the gravity room really paid off. Vegeta sensed her ki and thought it was time to get out of the throne room, before things grew dangerous, so he lifted her on his shoulder and carried her out, but not before giving his father one glance, which only he would understand before he left. Bulma continue pounding on his back, unaware of where he was carrying her.

"Onna, stop pounding on my back, your tickling me," he replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fuck you, Vegeta!" she seethed.

"Really? Are you sure that you'll do it?" he inquired as his smirk grew even wider.

"Put me the hell down!!" she yelled, ignoring his statement.

"Ok, if that's what you want." He said as he threw her into the water. Bulma sprung from the water completely wet, her blue hair sticking to her pale face.

"What the hell is your problem?" she questioned angrily.

"You said too put you down, so I did," he stated as he sat on the bench inside the green house. "Beside you needed to cool down."

"I don't need to cool down, I did nothing wrong! If it wasn't for your whore it would never have happened!"

"Well, well, well, sounds like someone's jealous again." Vegeta smirked as he saw the shocked look in her eyes.

"Your back to this again! For the last time, I'm not fucking jealous!!" she screamed as she stormed out the green house.

'_She's so jealous...' _Vegeta thought, a smirk on his face as he looked up still thinking about the earth princess.

In Bulma's room

'_Stupid baka, I'm not jealous!" _Bulma thought as she paced he room. "Urg, he makes me so mad! Why can't I stop thinking about that arrogant, self-centered, hotheaded, hot-bodied…urg?! Prince, there I go again fantasizing about him, I need to get him off my mind." That's when she looked down at her training outfit. That's it; I'll go train! I haven't train in like two days," Bulma stated as she grabbed her clothes and walk into the bathroom.

**In the Study Room**

"It's working like a charm, but one question, King Briefs?" King Vegeta requested.

"And what's that? King Briefs asked.

"I didn't know that the princess could fight, I mean aren't humans suppose to be weak, no offense?"

"No problem. To answer your question, yes we are weak, but Bulma has created this training device. She calls it the gravity room. It's a training room that stimulates gravity that enforcing gravity onto the persons body, making it harder for them to move and train in such condition, but also makes them stronger," the king finished.

"And you agreed to let Bulma train in this, suppose she hurt herself?" king Vegeta stated a bit of concern in his voice. King Briefs smiled softly as he heard the concern.

"Well you have known Bulma for about two and a half days, so by now you should know that no is never an option." The king smirks at that.

"You have a point there, but it makes things all the better," the king said, a mysterious smile appearing on his face. King Briefs raised an eyebrow as he saw the mysterious smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about now?" a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, we're Sayian and we Sayian _love_ to see a woman training!" he stated a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, I see, so the prince would find her even more fascinating when she's training." King Briefs stated.

"Exactly, that little demonstration in the throne room this morning justifies that!" King Vegeta stated, thinking back to earlier activities.

"Good, tell me how thing come along" King Briefs stated as he vanished from the screen.

"All right then, let's gets started."

**-Meanwhile-**

Bulma was walking toward the training room. When she entered the large room, she was shocked to find that it was empty; not knowing it was the king's doing. She shrugged her shoulders and took out her capsule that contained her gravity room. She pressed the button and threw it a couple of feet ahead of she, then boom her gravity room was there. She then entered the gravity room, unaware of the pair of obsidian eyes watching her.

Authors note:

Well, there you are… chapter five. I hope you liked it. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Oh, wait, I do but you don't, so review if you want the next chappie as soon as possible. I would also like to thank all my fans that review regularly and my beta earlschibiangel, she's great.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Tour of the kindom_

_Disclaimer: sorry for the long wait, but I'm here now; I'll like to thank all my fans:_ dbzmaineak, Fairy Of Anime, ginsensu, alexis, and earlschibiangel thank you all so much, well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Bulma continue doing her round-house kick, sweat glistening her skin

"Hm…. I think that's a good enough training. I can't do any more," Bulma stated out of breath from her intense training.

"That's it? How pathetic!" an unknown voice stated.

'_I know that voice,' _she thought. She rolled her eyes as she figured out who it was. "Vegeta what do you want, and most importantly, why the hell are you watching me train?!" He stepped out of the shadows.

"I just wanted to see what this contraption is, and why a princess is in it doing some kind of weak training."

"My training is not weak, so shut the fuck up!!" she yelled.

"You know what woman?" he inquired while walking towards her. "I could help you with your training," he said as he trapped her between the walls.

"I…I…I don't ne...ed your help…" she stuttered.

"Oh really…" he said bring both hands on each side of her head, he inched his head closer to her face. "I don't mind, I love to see you sweaty." He smirked as he saw her whole face flush. Bulma felt her whole face burn up as he said that.

'_Why the hell is he messing with my head?' _she asked herself angrily.

"What do you say woman?" he asked, his lips inches from hers so that if she even moved her lips it was a grantee to touch. She could do nothing but nod her head, as he moved back a little. He smirked.

"Good…now, what did I come here to do?" he stated out loud. "Oh, yeah." He lowered his face to kiss her and as he was about to kiss her someone else came barging into her gravity room.

"Oh, Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?" Tabarika asked. "I hope you're not messing around, because after all I am your mate to be…"

"Tabarika for the last time you are not going to become queen! Besides you still have to go against the other three princesses in order to win, so why don't you fucking leave me the hell alone, and get the fuck out!" he yelled.

"Oh well, I still love you and your father is requesting you immediately," she stated as she eyed the other princess.

"That damn old man, arg!!" he growled as he walked pass Tabarika and out the gravity room.

"Don't get ahead of yourself _'princess'_ he could never care for you. He would never choose a freak like you, so why don't you go back from wherever the hell you come from bitch!" Tabarika told off Bulma.

"Oh, you was saying something, I don't speak whore." Bulma said a matter-of-factly. She gritted her teeth then stomp out of her gravity room. Bulma just shook her head pitifully at the other princess, as she was about to walk out the gravity room she was stop by a male Sayian, he had shoulder length black unruly hair, it was tied back into a ponytail, his dark black eyes spoke many things from hardship, not too many happy times judging from the scowl on his face, in all he was extremely handsome.

"Princess Bulma, my name is Khale and I have direct order from the king to show you around the kingdom for the day, and this royalty card is for purchasing delight if you so ever wish it," His deep, masculine, yet friendly voice stated.

"Really? Oh cool! Let me get dress first so we could leave ok?" Bulma inquired jumping up and down.

"Of course, princess," he said as he did a slight bow.

"YES!!" Bulma yelled as she skipped down the hall to get ready for her tour. _'Wow, I can't believe I can leave the castle! If I was back home I would never get to leave, but here I can, I'm so happy…' _she 

thought. She walked into her room, Khale right behind her. "Wait for me right here ok, let me get ready," she said as she walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

**Throne Room**

"What the hell do you want, old man? I don't have all day!" Prince Vegeta snarled as he eyed his father.

"Well, I just got word on Frieza. Somehow he heard that planet earth's princess is here and he's coming to see her in one week tops." King Vegeta stated.

"But how did he find out, no one knew until her arrival! How did he find out already?" Vegeta asked as he started pacing the floor.

"I don't know, but maybe they have someone here working for him and you have to find out whom," King Vegeta stated waiting for his son to say something.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute I'm not looking for anybody, so you better get somebody else to look for the traitor not me!" he yelled at his father.

"Well, I figure you'll say that, that's why I sent the princess out of town so **we **could take a look at every incoming and outgoing messages, to see who contacted Frieza," The king said as he watched his son's face grew red in fury.

"Why in the hell did you send her out the castle, and who did you send with her?" he asked angrily.

"I sent the elite solider, Khale to accompany her. Enough idle talk, let's get busy brat I don't have all day you know," The king said as he brought up two vid-screens for the search.

"Why khale? That fool can't even fight that well, he just happens to be born out of a presidios family with that rank. If you ask me he should be amongst the slaves," Vegeta baited as he sat down next to his father. "And why are we doing this? Why the hell can't the technicians do it?"

"It's because I don't know who it is. It could be one of them, so I can't let anyone find out about this," he said as he began open files. Vegeta sighed but started doing his own search.

**Back in Bulma's bedroom**

"How do I look?" Bulma inquired as she twirled around In her baby blue tube-top dress, that went to her ankles, with splits on both sides reaching up too her thighs. He had to struggle to keep his eyes from falling out it sockets.

"You look stunning princess." Bulma giggle as she saw his expression.

"Let's go princess before it gets late," he said as he took her arm and led her out the castle.

1 hour has flown by and Bulma was adoring everything that came her path, from expensive elegant dresses to beautiful jewelry.

Once or twice Khale had to beat up some unlucky male who tried to put their hands on her. They were now in this expensive restaurant eating. Khale seemed a little worried about something.

"What's wrong Khale?" Bulma asked as she reached out to touch his hand. His cheeks started burning as she touched him.

"Nothing," he said as he snatched his hand away from her. Bulma seemed a little hurt as he did that, she was almost positive that he liked her, but she was wrong. Another hour gone by and she bought many perfumes, flowers, even lingerie, which he refused to even enter the store.

"Are you ready to return princess?" he asked. She nodded her head; he picked her up and started flying in the direction of the castle.

**In the castle**

"Still not a thing maybe we should turn on the security cameras to do a little visual observation," King Vegeta said as he turned on the camera. As he turned it on they saw Bulma and Khale walking through the halls. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw her choice of clothing.

'_I can't believe she went into town looking like that!' _Vegeta thought as he watched the pair. He walked he to her room and deposited all of her bags and stuff she purchased.

"Thanks Khale. I'm heading to the throne room to thank the king. I'll see you around." Just when she was about to leave he grabbed her arm.

'_What the hell does he think he's doing?' _Vegeta snarled in his mind. His face turn a slight pink color as he took out a small golden box from behind his back.

"This is for you…" he said as he open the box, showing a necklace made out of nothing but diamonds. Bulma eyes sparkled as she saw the necklace, her voice gone at the sight.

"How…when did you get it?" she asked as she examined the necklace.

"When you were buying you ahem lingerie" he coughed out. She blushed.

"This is so beautiful, I wish I could give you something," she stated.

"Oh, you don't need to…" Bulma silenced him as she kissed him softly on the lips. Vegeta nearly destroyed the security screen as he watch the princess kiss Khale, but his ki went out of control as he watched Khale put his hand around her waist to deepen the kiss. King Vegeta watched shock as they kissed, but in fear as his son's ki kept going up. Bulma then broke the kiss and stared at him intently. She smiled.

"Now where're even," she said as she winked at him and walked toward the throne room.

'_How could she kiss…but I didn't even…but he…ARG!!' _he growled in his mind. King Vegeta put away the security camera as she neared the throne room. Just as he did that the throne room doors opened up revealing Bulma.

"Hi, princess how was your trip?" king Vegeta asked.

"It was just amazing!" she said in a dreamy sort of way. "Thank you very much King Vegeta."

"You're very welcome princess," he stated. She started walking out the door, but was stopped by his voice. "Oh princess, nice necklace," he said referring to the diamond necklace around her neck. Her face flushed.

"Oh thank you," she said as she left the throne room. Vegeta watched her leave and threw his chair as soon as the door closed behind her. As it shattered Vegeta got up and exited the room with a huff. The kings smirked at his son and went and turned on his private vid-screen. King Briefs' face popped up on the screen, only to see a smirking Vegeta as well.

"You don't even need to tell me, it worked better than we've planned," he stated.

"Way…better. I've never seen my son so pissed in all my life." King Vegeta stated.

"That's good, that's good. What's next? King Briefs asked.

"Don't worry about it, I have just the right thing…" King Vegeta smirked mysteriously as he thought about his new plan.

A/N:

Well, that's it folks. Hope you liked it cause I did! Remember to review. Reviews make new chapters come faster. Say thanks to earlschibiangel for her wonderful work. I love her and all my fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Well fans I would like to apologize for the long wait

Disclaimer: Well fans I would like to apologize for the long wait. I didn't know I was going on vacation for a month and a half; it was a surprise gift from my aunt. She wanted to see me, so she shipped me a ticket weeks before school was over, so anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

I'll like too thank all my fans: Portuguese-Girl for her encouraging words, plus I was never planning on leaving the story, but it was pretty nice what you said, JC1988, Fausha, Fairy Of Anime, Vampweresaiyan.

**Chapter 7- Pool Invitation**

Early the next morning the king sent out invitations to all the princesses. Each invite told the girls to dress in their best bathing attire and to be at the Pool Room at 13 o' clock on the dot. Bulma woke up too the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groggily got up, not caring to put her robe on.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bulma asked as she opened the door. The Saiyan guard stared in shock at the scantly dressed girl before him, his mind forgetting the letter in his large hand. "WELL!?" Bulma yelled cutting him out of his daze. His whole face flushed as he handed her the letter before quickly slamming the door shut. "Well, I never," Bulma muttered under her breath, and then opened the letter. She read the letter, an exasperated sigh escaping her pink lips.

"I swear," she muttered as she crumpled the letter up. '_It was like King Vegeta is just trying to get me and his son in the same room together so we could end up in an argument or worse, with those bitchy __**princesses.'**_"**ARG!** I can't take it anymore!" she fumed as she threw the letter in the trash. "I have no choice really. If I don't go I could be in some real deep shit," she said as she took out another capsule that held all her bathing suits.

"Ohm….yes, now I finally get to show my Veggie-kun just what I'm made of," Tabarika stated as she took out her most revealing bathing suits. She grinned up at her reflection in the body mirror.

"What is that old man's problem? Is he that _desperate _for grandchildren that he would pair me up with these dumb women?!" Vegeta yelled as he threw another punch at his sparring buddy.

"I don't know sire, but my guess is maybe he wants you to pick the perfect woman to be queen of Vegeta-sei and not just some stupid, whorey, princess." Kakkarot stated wisely.

"Kakkarotthat was probably the smartest thing I have ever heard come your mouth from the time you were born. Just for that you will be joining me to this stupid pool get together bullshit. You could bring your harpy of a mate if you want," Vegeta said as he left the training room. Kakkarot stood there in shock that the prince just rewarded him for saying something that he himself didn't understand, even though he said it.

"Oh well best tell Chi-Chi about going to the pool thing," he said as he left the training room.

It was now 13 o'clock and every princess was in the pool area.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tabarika laughed as she saw Bulma wearing a huge white T-shirt the hit her knees.

"That's probably all she could afford," Sonya laughed as she came up to Tabarika and Bulma.

"You poor thing, I never heard of a princess being poor, Venus said with mock sympathy."Are you sure you're a princess." Venus asked.

"Girls, leave the poor excuse for a princess alone." Jasmine states as she walks into the group. "She's probably just too ashamed of her deforms body to show it off."

"For your information, she-bitches, this is not my bathing suit. It's under the t-shirt bakas," Bulma said as she rolled her eyes. "Beside…." she looked at all four of them.

Sonya had on a tight black bikini, the top barely covering her huge breasts and the bottom looked like she could barely move in it. Venus had on a full red bathing suit that only covered half of her breasts and half of her ass. Jasmine had on a sparkling red apple bikini that was as equally tight as the one Sonya had on. And Tabarika had on a white, almost transparent bikini, which almost showed everything she had to offer.

"Look at ya'll. It's almost pathetic, trying to win a man's heart, when he has no interest in ya'll what so ever." Bulma giggled as she walked pass them brushing up against Tabarika as she left. They all growled as they watched her take off her white shirt revealing her large firm breasts, small waist and tight ass in her stunning white string bikini.

"That showed them," a feminine voice stated behind her.

"Huh, oh hi. I don't believe we met before," Bulma stated as she turned to the raven hair girl in front of her.

"Oh, my name is Chi-Chi and this is my son Gohan," she said as she looked down at the boy in her arms, his dark eyes looking at the pair of girls.

"Oh he's so cute..." Bulma cooed.

"A Saiyan warrior is never cute, but I appreciate the comment." Chichi said with a smile." I like what you told the other princess's. Quite frankly I could never understand what they see in that arrogant, hot-headed, ignorant man anyways."

"So true. I'm glad I finally meet someone who thinks the same way I do," Bulma said with a smile.

"If you two think the same way that would mean that I would have two loud-mouthed harpies in this castle," a huskily voice said behind them. As they both turned around Chi-Chi dropped to her head for a second muttering a half-hearted apology while Bulma stood up glaring at him. "Well…" he stated.

"Well…What!?" she hissed.

"Apologize to your prince for speaking such bullshit!" he spat evenly.

"I would rather go skinny dipping in this pool right now than to apologize to you!!" she said back, her voice tight.

"Is that a promise?" he inquired as a smirk appeared on his lips. Bulma's face turned pink as her frown deepened.

"You're an asshole you know that!?" she inquired as she stomped over to the edge of the pool and jumped in.

"Hey, Vegeta baby, want to have some fun?" Sonya inquired as she rubbed her huge breasts on his arm.

"What kind of fun?"

"Vegeta, what about us?" Jasmine and Venus asked as they also grabbed up on his arm. His smirk widened as he saw Bulma seething in the water.

"There's more of me to go around princesses," he said as led the four women into the waters.

'_Stupid bitches. I thought I told them that he's just using them to get me upset,'_ she thought as she dove deeper in the water to escape the sight of all the other princesses' groping on his body. As she resurfaced she saw Sonya sitting on his lap, his hands on top her breasts, Tabarika sucking on his neck while Venus and Jasmine still clung onto his arm. '_Those bitches, how dare they put their hands on my…'_her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed just what she was thinking about. After pulled herself out of the waters she stomped quickly out of the room and into the locker room.

"Get the hell off of me," Vegeta hissed as he shoved them off of him with one arm.

"What the hell was I thinking considering that bastard as my man?"Bulma whispered as she started pacing the floor.

"What's wrong woman, can't handle the heat?" Bulma looked over at him, her angry, flushed face making him smirk.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing in here?!" she yelled.

"Why did you leave?" he asked innocently. "Were... you... jealous?" he asked drawing the sentence out.

"Fine I'm jealous ok! I don't know what you see in those bitches anyways!" she screamed as tears began to fall out of her eyes. Bulma turns from him and heads for the other exit from the now suffocating room. Vegeta'shand clamps onto her pale arm. "Let go of me Vegeta! I don't have time for your fucking attitude right now!!" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm out of his hand without turning to him. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips than more passionate as he felt her respond. He started kissing down her neck as her hands started to caress his chest and abs. A moan escaped her lips as he kisses her neck, his teeth scraping her skin. She arches longingly toward him, her body and heart wanting more. He was just moments from taking her right there when the metallic doors of the room flew open and several angry women burst in.

"Just what I thought, I knew she was in here throwing herself at him just like the whore she is!"Tabarika screeched.

"You cunt!!" Bulma cursed as she was about to lunged at her, but Vegeta held her back.

"Let me go Vegeta! You're always holding me back when I'm about to pound this girl's face! Let me go!!" she yelled as she kicked and screamed.

"Kakkarot tell my father that I'm leaving," Vegeta said as he carried Bulma out of the pool room. He carried her all the way to her room and drop her in front her door. "I swear woman for a princess you have a temper problem," Vegeta joked.

"This is not funny Vegeta. I got to go. I need to calm down or maybe invent something," she said as she turned the doorknob and as she was about to enter Vegeta pulled her towards him kissed her on the lips then phased out of sight. Bulma stood there stunned as he just vanished out of sight. She shook her head then entered her quarters.

King Vegeta couldn't help getting that smirk off his face as he saw his son kiss the princess then vanish out of sight.

"What do you think King Briefs?" King Vegeta asks.

"I think there is just one more step we have to take." King Briefs stated, an evil smile creeping up on his old face.

"Oh, I like the sound of that tell me all about it," King Vegeta stated darkly.

A/N.

Well that's it hope you all like cause I did, and I hope this chapter help repay for the long update I like to thank all my fans:

Especially earlschibiangel for her fabulous work.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: here's the next chapter, I would really try my best to update everyday or every other day, and I would like to thank all my fans: _

_**Chapter 8-Unexpected Visit**_

The next day Bulma woke up strangely in a good mood. Maybe it had something to do with that kiss from Vegeta. Who knows and who really cared.

She was in her room drawing up an enhancement for the G.R. when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out. The door opened and Radditz stepped in and bowed.

"Excuse me princess, but King Vegeta has asked for your presence in the throne room."

"Hmmm, I wonder what he wants…" she mused quietly. "Thanks Radditz," she said as she left her quarters. As she was walking down the halls she noticed that the guards were rushing around like someone special was coming. Upon entering the throne room she noticed the king, the prince along with Kakarot and his family. "What is going on?" she inquired as she approached the group.

"Oh nothing princess," Chichi replied with a hint of fear in her voice. Bulma watch her warily.

"Oh, really? Then why are all the guards running around like chickens with their heads cut off?" No one said anything for two seconds then the king stepped forward.

"Nothing is going on, but we thought that it would do you some good to go out and visit the west side of the kingdom. Khale would like to show you the Mystical Spring." Everyone, except for Bulma, knew what was going on and that the king had just lied.

"Mystical Spring?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"Yes…" a voice behind her stated. "It is said to bring healing to the purest person and since none of us is pure it's kind of useless for us to try and use it."

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he saw Khale smirk at the princess.

"I would love to see it. Come on, I have to go change into some appropriate clothing," Bulma said as she drags him out of the throne room. Vegeta watched them leave, a frosty glare on his face.

"Snap out of it boy! We have a more pressing issue to deal with right now!" King Vegeta replied. "Beside you know we need to get the princess out of the castle before _he_ arrives." Vegeta growled as his father said that.

"I don't know why that bastard is coming here for. This just makes thing all the more worst with all these princesses here."

"How do I look?" Bulma inquires as she twirled around, showing a nice but simple gown that was tied around her neck, exposing her back and stopping just below her knees. His whole face flushed.

"You look…um…beautiful princess."

"Oh, thank you Khale, you look handsome yourself," Bulma said as she pulled him out the door and out of the castle.

"Come along princess, it would take us about 1 hour if we fly but if we walk it would take us about 3 hours." Khale stated.

"You're right. Let's go." Bulma said as she went in his arms. His face turned red at the feel of her in his arms and with one look to the skies they took off.

"I always like to fly. I get a better view of the planet and it's really beautiful," Bulma said as she admired the landmass around her.

"You never explore your home planet, princess?" Khale asked.

"No, I never left the castle. I always felt like a caged animal because my parents never wanted me to leave the castle," Bulma said as she turned to look at her surrounding.

"I'm sorry princess. Maybe later I will ask the king if I could take you exploring one day," Khale said as he watched her expression change.

"Really, you'll do that for me?" she solicited.

"Of course princess. I like to see you happy," Khale said as he smirked at her. Bulma's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Well… thank you."

"No need to thank me, princess." Suddenly he stared to descend. "Look!" he said as he motioned below them. "The Mystical Spring is just up ahead." Bulma looked where he was looking, her eyes big with wonder as she spotted the lake.

"Wow! It is perfect." They descended down and after landing he sat her on the ground. "This place is gorgeous." The small clearing had green trees with multicolor flowers that were just now blooming. There were some birds flying around them as the sun made everything brighter. Bulma stepped closer to the shimmering water, her eyes bright as she stood at the edge of the spring. "Khale, come stand next to me," she coaxed as she removed one of her shoes. After removing both shoes she dipped her toes into the water. To her surprise the water was ice cold. Khale watched as she flicked her toes in the water.

"This is so beautiful," Bulma whispers as she stares out at the water.

"Yes you are!" he stated. Bulma's head whipped in his direction as she heard him. The two stare into each other eyes for what seem like eternity.

Meanwhile:

The ship landed and seconds later the hatch opened to reveal a large pink blob named Dodoria and a muscular blue man named Zarbon. Behind them was a pink and silver creature.

"Lord Frieza, welcome to planet Vegeta-sei," King Vegeta said as he bowed.

"King Vegeta, it's an honor to be in your presence today," Frieza's feminine voice stated as he also bowed. "Prince Vegeta, it's nice to see you again."

Vegeta growled.

"Lord…Frieza," he struggled to say.

"We may now go inside, Lord Frieza." King Vegeta escorted them in.

Somewhere else

Ahem Bulma cleared her throat. "Khale, tell me the real reason why ya'll want me out of the castle, because something just feels weird about the whole ordeal," Bulma said as she walked out of the spring.

"I told you already, princess, the king wanted me to show you the mystical spring," Khale replied. Bulma turned towards him and while walking seductively while licking her lips, she threw her arms around him.

"Khale, are you sure your not going tell me?" She purred. He gulped as she rubbed against him, sweat running down his face.

"P…princess…I...I...can't…" he stated sweat cascading down his face.

"Oh….You're hurting my feelings…"she whimpered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Friezaislandingontheplanettodayandthekingdidn'twantyoutherewhenhearrives!" he said super fast so she would not hear it, but Bulma had and now she stood there in shock.

"That creature… is here?" His eyes grew large as he looked at her.

"You understood that?" She frowned at him.

"Of course. Take me back to the castle!" she commanded, her voice hard.

"I am sorry princess, but I can not."

"I order you as your superior to take me back or I'm walking back!" she yelled as she started walking away.

"Ok, princess I'll take you back," Khale said as he phased in front of her.

"And don't slow down either," she said. "I know when you do," Bulma snarled at him as she went in his arms and they blasted towards the castle.

"So Prince Vegeta, I heard that you are finally picking a princess to become your mate and queen of Vegeta-sei," Frieza stated.

"They must be pretty ugly, if they want to mate with that thing," Zarbon muttered as he looked over at Vegeta who growled at him. Frieza smirked as he looked over at the blue man.

"Zarbon, my pet, do not insult the prince."

"As a matter of fact he is in the process of picking a princess and here they are," King Vegeta said as he signals Nappa to open the doors for the princesses. Four of the princesses walked out, all dressed in their most elegant gowns as they lined up.

"Prince Vegeta, introduce them," Frieza ordered. Vegeta growled but did what he was told.

"These are Princess Sonya, Princess Venus, princess Jasmine and princess Tabarika," Vegeta said pointing out each and everyone. _'Stupid, old man let the woman go out with him! I should just fucking kill him and Khale! KHALE! I'll fucking kill him when he returns. Just the thought of him touching her just makes me so angry!!' _he growled in his mind.

"Well I must say they're very beautiful, but wasn't their five princesses?" Frieza asked. All of them looked at him as he said that.

"Oh, that bitch, she shouldn't even be considered a princess!" Tabarika snarled.

"Oh, so there is another princess. Where is she?" Frieza requested. Just as the words left his mouth the doors were flung open and they all turned around to see a very angry, yet shocked Bulma as she stared at the three unknown being in the room. Frieza and Zarbon stared at the woman in front them, "Such beauty," he cooed. "Princess, I am humbled to be in your presence. My name is Lord Frieza."

A/N

Well, that's it. Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I was growing tired, plus I wanted a little suspense so I left it there.

Review if you want more and please thank my beta, earlschibiangel, for her great work too.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took so long... Here it is. _

_Disclaimer: sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the long wait ya'll. It's just that I've been so busy lately I have not gotten the chance to do anything. Well I'm here now and lets see what I've come up with, oh, and I don't own DBZ! I would like to thank all my fans who waited very long for the next chapter hope you enjoy it. _

_**Chapter 9-**__**Jealousy Kills **_

_**Last time: **_

_"Well I must say they're very beautiful, but wasn't there five princesses?" Frieza asked. All of them looked at him as he said that. _

_"Oh, that bitch, she shouldn't even be considered a princess!" Tabarika snarled. _

_"Oh, so there is another princess. Where is she?" Frieza requested. Just as the words left his mouth the doors were flung open and they all turned around to see a very angry, yet shocked Bulma as she stared at the three unknown being in the room. Frieza and Zarbon stared at the woman in front them, "Such beauty," he cooed. "Princess, I am humbled to be in your presence. My name is Lord Frieza."_

'_Frieza….This is lord Frieza….' Bulma thought as she continue too stare at him, 'the same Frieza that I'm not suppose to be seen by…oh no!'_ Her eyes opened wide as she took in all his features; his white and purple skin with his long white tail swinging behind him.

**"**What's wrong my dear you look like you've seen a ghost," Frieza said as he walked over to her.

"Um..Vegeta….I don't feel too well…"As the words left her mouth she fainted. Vegeta sped over and caught her before she fell.

"It seems like the princess has worn herself out. I'm going to take her to her quarters." He bowed before heading towards the door, but as he was about to walk out Frieza called out to him.

"Oh, and prince, please tell the princess I will be back in time to see when the prince picks his queen. I know he will choose the right one." he smirked as he bid the king and the other princesses goodbye and left.

"This is not good, not good at all…" the king said as he dismissed the other princesses. Vegeta stared down at the blue-haired princess in his arms as he carried her to her room. He walked in and placed her gently on her bed, brushing away a strand of hair behind her ear as he continue to stare at her angelic face.

"Prince Vegeta…" a voice behind him stated.

"Tabarika, who the hell let you in here?" he snarled at her.

"Your father is asking for you in the throne room." He grunted but walked out the room.

"You better be out of here when I return!" He brushed past her as he walked down the hall, Tabarika staring at the other princess on the bed, sneering at the beautiful woman on the bed.

"I don't know what he see in you, but I will win his love," she vowed as she slammed the door shut.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is it father?!" Vegeta growled as he barged into throne room.

"The ladies here think that you are not spending enough time with them, and quite frankly I think they are right." Vegeta frowned at his father, his dark eyes speaking volumes as to his distaste for the venom coming from his lips. "You need to spend more time with them starting with Tabarika, then Jasmine, then Sonya, then Venus. This is to be done in that order with each having one hour," he instructed.

"Why the Hell do I have to do it!!!!" he yelled questionably at his father.

"Because, my slow, demented son, you have to chose a mate soon and I want you to choose the right one." He grunted but nodded his head. As he turned around he already saw Tabarika and Sonya, both in a stunning blue dresses reaching to their knees with a slit up to their thighs while Jasmine and Venus in long purple tube-top dresses with slits all around the dresses.

"Are you ready prince Vegeta?" they cooed sickingly. He sighed but took their hands and dragged them out the throne room. The king smirked as he watched his son stalk out the castle with four princesses trailing behind him.

"Now to wait until phase two goes into play," the king said as he leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head waiting for the blue-hair princess to awaken.__

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**2 hour later**_

"Huh!!" she said as she sprung forward her brain flashing to her what had happened earlier. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was. That was when she remembered she calling out Vegeta's name before everything went dark. _'He must have carried me to my room.' _she thought. "I should thank him," she said as she left the room in search of the prince. She continued walking down the hall, her face becoming hard when she found that he wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the training room, but what really made her upset was that she also noticed that she couldn't find any of the other princesses either. "Where is everybody?!" she said out loud. "Maybe I should see the king…" she walked in the direction of the throne room and knocked on the door.

"ENTER!!!!" she heard his voice bellow from behind the large door. She opened it slowly and then entered. "Hello, my dear, what is it that you want?" he said as a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

"Where is everyone?" she asked innocently, still clueless as to what was happening.

"Do you want to see my dear?" He waved his hand that she could approach him. "Come up here." She walked up to him and sat in the chair beside him. She watched as he turned on the vid-screen. She waited patiently as the image appeared on the screen and what she saw made her eyes glow with unshed tears. She saw Vegeta and Tabarika's lips locked in a passionate kiss. Her ki began to peak as she glared at the image in front of her.

"May. I…be. Excused.." she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes…" The king smirked as he said that. As she stormed out the room she missed when he shoved Tabarika off him and wiped his mouth in disgust. She blew into her room, the air vibrating around her with electricity. Changing into her training Gi she stormed off to the training room to blow off some anger.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**2 hours later **_

"Father, I will never go out with those women again, do you here me?!?!" he hollered at his father as he stormed into the throne room.

"Whatever you say brat." he said as he watched his son storm out of the room, quite like the blue haired child had earlier. A smirk graced his angular face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the training facility...

Bulma was training harshly, sweat beating down her face and body, but she didn't care in the least. She was fuming with anger and training was the only way to ease her mind. Just then one of the people that cursed her mind walked into the room, her annoying voice piercing her peace.

"What's wrong 'princess'?" Tabarika said sarcastically, "didn't get to go out with the prince? Well I did, and I must say it was amazing….." she taunted. Bulma's back was facing her as she spoke. "And his lips…umm…he's so good…" She smirked as she watched Bulma's back tense up further. Bulma turned around and went in her fighting stance. Tabarika smirked. "Oh so it's a fight you want…"she went in her fighting stance. "It's a fight you'll get.." she charged at her. Bulma side-stepped the attack and kneed her in her stomach. With a choking cry the dark haired princess straightened up. "Nice move princess, lets see how you handle this!!!" She charged after her again at full speed, her dark locks flying behind her. Bulma braced herself for the attack, but Tabarika phased out and appeared behind her before kicking her between her shoulder blades, knocking her into the nearest wall. Just before colliding with the wall Tabarika slammed her foot once more into her back making her crash harder into the wall. Tabarika smirked as watch Bulma fall from the hole in the wall. "Hm..not even worth my time.." Just as the words left her mouth, Bulma hit her with an uppercut, making Tabarika stumble backward before Bulma kneed her in her stomach making her double over in pain. Bulma managed to land a hard fist to her face making a splash of blood escape the other girl's mouth. Bulma smirked as she saw the blood trickle down her opponent's face. Tabarika breathed hard as she and Bulma rushed at each other, both landing blow for blow, kick for kick, ki blast after ki blast.

Vegeta was walking down the hall, when he decided to see if the woman was up. When he reached her room he noticed she wasn't in her room.

"Where is she?" he said to himself. Just then his thought was broken as two loud female voices called him.

"Prince Vegeta….Prince Vegeta…." He turned around to see Venus and Sonya running towards him

"What is It?!" he asked in annoyance.

"Princess Tabarika and Princess Bulma are fighting in the training rooms!!!" They both said at the same time.

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled out as he charged down the hall to the training rooms. When he reached the large training facility he was astounded by the sight. Both woman were bloodied and severely beaten, but Bulma was landing blow after blow at Tabarika, who was so beaten that she could not fight back. She did a spin kick sending Tabarika flying to the wall where she had landed earlier in the session. Just when she was about to charge after her again Vegeta rushed in, holding back Bulma from killing Tabarika.

"Woman what is wrong with you?" he yelled as he restrained her.

"You should know! Why don't you go and make out with your little girlfriend." she sneered at him, her blue eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

"What are you talking about?!" he screamed back at her.

"Don't act like you don't know," she spat as she pointed at Tabarika. "You and Tabarika kissing at your date." He looked at her in shock.

"What…how did yo….father…." he said as he looked back at the other princesses. "Take her to the infirmary." Sonya and Venus both nodded their heads as they helped Tabarika leave the training room. Vegeta looked back at the woman in his arms, "Woman what's wrong with you? Why are you so jealous?"

"I am not jealous!!" she yelled as she thrashed around in his arms. "I didn't start any trouble either! She came in here telling me how you took them out on a date and how you're such a fucking great kisser and how good you taste. I was in here training and she was bothering me with shit that I could give a shit about. Don't you dare ask me what's wrong with me?!!" she yelled still trashing in his arms.

"Woman calm down. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he stated simply.

"As if Vegeta, I saw you two kissing and you looked like you were enjoying it," she cried, the tears from earlier spilling over her ivory cheeks, one touching her pink lips. "Just let me go Vegeta! I don't want to be around you right now," she said as she tried to pry his hands open and escape.

"Woman, do you actually think that I care about that whore? I would never willingly kiss that bitch! I would rather share a hot tub with Nappa naked than kiss that thing!" Bulma continued to stare at him as he spoke. She could tell that he was telling the truth. "Woman why were you training in the first place?" he asked even though he could tell she went train when she saw him and Tabarika kiss. Her whole face flushed as she remembered the reason why she went to train. "Don't tell me that you were so jealous when Tabarika kissed me that you went and train." He smirked as he saw her face turn a deeper shade of red. "Well…woman…" he whispered close to her face, their lips almost touching. Her breathing began to become uneven at the closeness of his face and body. Vegeta couldn't hold back the temptation that was rising inside him. He slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly but passionately. Bulma's arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss, both trying to out do the other. They kissed long and fiercely, but suddenly they both stopped, panting heavily. He smirked as he saw the shocked look on her face. "You see princess, that is the way that _I _kiss." As the words left his mouth he left, leaving her to her own thoughts. She fell straight to the floor, still panting heavily.

'_What the hell just happen?' she thought to herself. _

A/N: well……well…did you like it yes…no…maybe so…review please I would like to hear all ya'll comment…hope you enjoy it…I will try to get the next chapter up for ya'll ok bye for now. Ja'ne. oh and thanks earlschibiangel I luv ya


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Well here's the next chapter. I hope that I will able to do more in my spare time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. 

_**Chapter 10-Practice Makes Perfect **_

_**Last time: **_

_Vegeta couldn't hold back the temptation that was rising inside him as he slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly but passionately. Bulma's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss, both trying to out do the other. They kissed long and fierce, but suddenly they stopped, their breath coming out harsh. He smirked as he noticed her shocked face. "You see, Princess. I didn't even kiss her like that." As the words left his mouth, he left her, her own thoughts spinning in her head as she fell to floor. _

"What the hell just happened?" she inquired out loud. Later that day Bulma was still in her room pacing back and forth while trying to clear her mind. She couldn't understand what had just happened between her and Vegeta. Her mind still in a daze, she barely registered the knock on her door. Turning she called out, "Come in!" The doors open up, showing all four princesses dressed in multicolor training gear. "Oh, this must be my lucky day," Bulma muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!!!" Venus snarled as she pitched a training outfit at her.

"What the hell is this?" she inquired as she examined the soft, flexible fabric.

"It's a training outfit you dunce…" Sonya insulted. "It seems like they want you to participate in the training that we are having with the prince." With a sneer she turned from the envied girl. "I don't know why…" Bulma ignore the girls in front of her as she examined the outfit more. The training suit was a powder blue, similar to the prince's royal blue, but lighter and suited for a woman. She looked up from the uniform to look at the other girls' outfits.

"Thank you, but now leave my room," and with that she shoved them out the door before slamming it after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, is all this _really _necessary?!" he growled as he stood before the king in his blue spandex uniform. His father looked down at him from the royal box and nodded. Vegeta's shadow crossed around his body, the several lights above the training arena glowing above him. "Why?"

"Because son, since the all the princesses here are eager to have a fight I thought I would make it a little training practice. Who ever comes close enough in beating you will have a romantic dinner in the garden under the moon light," the king stated as a sly grin appeared on his older face. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he heard what his father just stated.

"Moonlight dinner…" he snorted in disgust. Just then all four princesses came out, each wearing their new training gear. Sonya had on a whole body red spandex outfit; the top was crossed with an X strap while Jasmine had on a two piece purple spandex suit with long-sleeves and long pants. Venus had on a black, full body spandex suit with a circular opening around her stomach and back whereas Tabarika had a blue spandex suit similar to that of the prince own except it had an opening by the chest showing a huge amount of cleavage. Vegeta stared at the four princesses in front of him.

"Well, son, what do you think?" King Vegeta inquired as he walked over to the princesses. "Don't they look just stunning in spandex?" He only grunted in response as he eyed the four princesses' clothing.

"Well…who is first?" he grumbled.

"Oh…I will…I want to go first!!!" Jasmine shouted as she ran up to him, her voice echoing in the large stadium. She smiled seductively at him. A smirk graced his face as he saw the determination on this princess' face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he inquired, his smirk widening.

"Oooh…sexy…of course I am…" she cooed at him.

"Good! Now get ready and come at me with everything you got!!!" he ordered as he got into his fighting stance.

"I plan to," she whispered huskily as she got into her own fighting stance. The bell sounded announcing the start of the match. Jasmine charged at him, her hair flying around her as she gained speed. She phased in and out, her eyes never leaving her prize. She disappeared one last time before him before appearing behind him, her mind only on him that she did not notice his dark eyes look behind him. Phasing out he appeared behind her. He lashed his foot out, the seconds ticking away as it grey closer, but she anticipated this and disappeared again before reappearing behind him, her long leg coming out to knock him off his feet. He fell to the ground, but quickly stood up. He smirked as he looked over at her.

"Not bad. I know your technique and your specialties. You specialize in the arts of instant transmission. You are able to appear and disappear whenever you wish and I must say… I'm impressed."

"Why thank you," she said as she crouched back into her fighting stance. Seconds after she went back into her fighting stance, she disappeared out of sight again. Vegeta armed himself as he sensed the air around him for her. Suddenly he turned around just in time to grab her by her foot that she was lashing out at him. He then proceeded to spin in a circle, his large hands still clutching the princess' leg. Seconds after he released her sending her toward the wall. She was just seconds from impact into the wall when he appeared again. He slammed his foot into her lower back, a loud crunch resounding in the large room. She cried out.

"Do you resign?" he inquired, his foot digging into her back. She nodded, her face scrunched up in pain.

"I give," she muttered before he let her up. She shook her head sadly as she exited the stadium where she sat next to the king. Vegeta turned to the other girls and called for the next one.

"I am next, baby," Sonya cooed as she walked into the ring.

"Arm yourself, princess," Vegeta said in a low voice as he readied himself into his fighting stance. She followed suit and stood before him in her fighting stance. The bell sounded instantly. Vegeta charged forward, his blue and black blurring together. With ease the princess dodged the attack before lashing out and making contact with his stomach. He tried to dodge her other foot as she attacked at him, the other foot making contact with his head. She swirled above him, her motion surreal. He flew several feet in the air before landing several feet away, his white boots leaving marks in the metallic floor. She charged at him again, but he attacked her again, his fist flying for her face. She dodged the attack with ease, like a cat falling on its feet. He continued to throw a barrage of punches and kicks, but she continued to dodge them with ease. As he threw a faded kick she tried to dodge, but as she dodged one she got hit with the other. This hit sent her several feet away. She looked up at him, anger clear in her eyes. Charging at him again she ended up on her ass.

"You have good accuracy and endurance. That makes you able to avoid attacks easily, but you are not that smart and that is how I caught you off guard with those last two hits. Do you give up?" With a sad look she nodded. She exited the ring as the princess before her and he once again called for the next one. Venus ran into the ring, her eyes bright with lust as she eyed him.

"Hey, my baby cake," she crooned, her voice false in its intent. She winked him as he eyed her with distaste.

"Get ready," he warned, his voice filled with malice and mystery. At the sound of the bell Venus took off, her hair flaring out as she sped toward him. Vegeta dodged the fist heading for his stomach, but so focused on that hand that he did not see the leg that slammed into his ribcage. The attack knocked the wind out of lungs and forced him to fall into a small coughing fit. He immediately swung his fist to hit her in the stomach, but this time he it a mirrored image of her. Suddenly he crashed into the closest wall, the wall crumbling and him falling through the hole. He emerged from the smoking remains of the wall, a smirk on his face as dark red blood trickled down his face from his gorgeous lips. "Speed," he said simply. "I must say that I am greatly impressed. You were the _only _one that has landed a punch so far. Rest assured though… It will not happen again." Shifting back to his fighting stance he waited for her to attack. Venus followed suit and then lunged forward toward her goal. Vegeta disappeared from her vision causing the girl to glance frantically around her. "Above you!!" growled loudly. She looked up, her eyes growing wide as his foot came crashing in between her eyes. Her body flew across the room, her body landing with a crash into the wall. "That's over… Next!!"

"Finally it's my turn! Veggie-baby, ready to see what I can do?" Tabarika cooed.

"Yea, ready to lose," a voice behind her stated. She turned around only to find Bulma in her new blue spandex, the only opening on the outfit over the chest. Vegeta just stared at her, the sight of Bulma making him space out.

"Did I ask you?!" she screeched before turning her attention to Vegeta.

"Let's get this show on the road," Vegeta said, the bell sounding faintly in the distance. Tabarika lunged at the prince at intense speed, lashing out a barrage of punches which he dodged easily. "Is that the best you can do? I bet the blue hair princess could do better," he taunted as he dodged all her attacks. She grew enraged at the mention of the blue haired princess. Her ki peaked and her attacks grew sloppier. Vegeta became bored quickly and with a sweep of his foot she fell flat on her face. Vegeta said nothing as he kicked her body to the wall where some MED techs collected the limp form.

"Better luck next time," Bulma taunted as she walked into the stadium. Her eyes never left the prince in front of her as she moved closer to his erect form. Her mind was filled with the events of yesterday, but that image disappeared as Vegeta snapped his fingers.

"Are we going to start soon or am I that sexy that you have to stare at me?" He smirked as her blue eyes darken into a deeper shade of navy.

"As if," she grumbled. "Let's go!!" In unison they crouched down into their fighting stances. Once again and for the final time the bell rang, neither person acknowledging it as they stared each other down. The king stared at them, the other princesses watching the stand off with envy. The air crackled with energy and tension. Bulma decided to make the first move and ran at him, her blue hair swirled around her making her look like an angry war goddess. Just as she neared him she side stepped him and kicked him in his side only to have him grasp her attacking foot. In response to that she lashed out with her other foot nailing him in his strong chin. He stumbled back, his stance ready for any hit after the attack from Venus earlier. Smirking as blood trickled down his he looked at her. Bulma growled as he wiped the blood off, the liquid staining his sleeve. "I will wipe that stupid fucking smirk off you your face!!" she growled as she charged at him, only to phase out of sight and appear behind him. Just as she threw a punch at him he vanished out of sight and appeared to her right. He intended on kicking her only to have her vanish out of sight. Appearing above him she attempted to do a spiral kick only to have him grab a hold of her leg yet again. He then proceeded to fling her several feet away from him. She managed to stop herself mid skid. _'That was close. I almost fell out of the ring. I need to be more careful. _Just then an idea came to her. A smile appeared on her face as she disappeared from sight. Vegeta armed himself for the attack just as she appeared before him, her leg lashing out before her. He was caught off guard as she disappeared just seconds from hitting him before she reappeared behind him her leg connecting with his muscular back. He was shoved forward, his gasp escaping his tan lips. He turned around just to see the large blue orb in her pale hand, the electricity pulsing around it. He threw his hands up, her hands releasing the giant orb at the same time. The blast hit him, the heat incasing him as he tried to ward it off the attempt useless as he felt his feet sliding slowly back. With an intense explosion the prince disappeared. All that was left was the smoke that filled the room. The princesses watched as the king stood to search the smoke for his son's ki. Bulma stood there, her blue eyes bright with ego as she waited for the smoke to clear. She was so sure that he had been knocked out, but her face faltered as she saw the shadow in the clouds and then the blast the seemed to come out of no where. Seconds was all it took for her to throw her hands up, but even that was not enough time for her to protect herself from the blast. The blast singed her cloths and managed to knock the small girl out of the ring. She stood up with a cough; her body not hurt too badly, but bruised enough to make her wheeze. The king smirked as his hands slammed together in a clapping motion. The other girls growled low under their breath. This was not what they wanted.

"This was truly worth my while, but I think that it is obvious…" he paused as he moved closer to the edge of the balcony. "That Princess Bulma has lasted the longest in the ring with the prince. She has won the dinner with the prince on this glorious night." Bulma looked at him in shock as the words hit her. This had not been told to her, this prize for crushing the prince. "Princess, you have two hours to get ready for your date. A servant with be waiting for you in your room. She will help you prepare for your affair." He looked over at the remaining women. "You are dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night**

"Don't worry, Princess," Chi Chi stated with confidence as she helped fasten a clip to the princess' hair. "You look stunning." Standing before the dark haired savant was the blue haired princess with her cerulean locks in a loose bun of curls, some of the locks curled around her face while others tickled her smooth back. She wore a stunning knee length silver blue dress. The top part was a tube top with a small opening between the breasts, allowing a decent amount of cleavage.

"Are you sure that I look ok?" Bulma inquired as she eyed herself in the mirror. The other girl nodded.

"I am _very _sure. You look gorgeous, now allow me to get you to the royal gardens before a royal has a fit," the other girl remarked while pushing the blue haired child out of the room and toward the other awaiting child. When they finally reached the garden Bulma was astonished. She had heard such shit about the other royal family that she had never thought that they could make such heavenly things. In the middle of the green garden was a crystal table with two lavender candles lit. The moon's reflection beamed down on the lake, the whole scene surreal to the young princess. "Stay here," Chi Chi said as she turned from the princess. "The prince should be here shortly and another servant will serve you." Bowing once the dark haired girl left the room, leaving the princess in the barely lit room. Bulma walked over to the lake and stared down at it. Staring down at the shimmers of moonlight she did not notice the shadow creeping up on her.

"Do you like it?" a deep voice whispered in her ear. With a gasp she turned to her intruder, only to come face to face with the prince. He had on his regular royal blue spandex with snow white armor that covered his shoulders and abdominal. He also wore a blood red cape with gold tipped boots on his feet. She had to admit that he was a very sexy looking man, but she would never tell him this. This was her secret. "Come, princess," he beckoned as he grabbed a hold of her right hand. He tugged her over to the able, his rushing obvious to the princess. He pulled out the seat and hesitantly she sat down, her blue eyes never leaving the man behind her. He shoved the chair in and sat down from her, his dark eyes watching her. He sat there quietly watching the blushing girl before him. She was exposed right now, her eyes the only thing covered. He snapped his fingers, the sound clearing the silence and bringing the pair out of their trance. The three servants rushed out, their eyes clear of emotions even as they looked at the royalty. Just as soon as they were there they were gone. The young couple ate in silence; the only sound was of their utensils scraping the ceramic plates. He finished his meal quickly and then stood up, Bulma looking up as he did. "Follow me," he sternly commanded. She stood and followed him deep into the garden, the shadows from the lights disappearing. Soon they came to an opening that was shrouded with vines.

"Vegeta, where are you leading me?" she inquired. He pushed the vines out of their way so that she could see.

"Look," he said simply. Bulma stepped into the path and the sight that greeted her amazed her. There was nothing but flowers. They were all different varieties and colors. She had never seen so many flowers in one location.

"Oh, Vegeta, it is so pretty! Thank you for taking me here!" she yelled as she threw her arms around his muscular neck. He pulled her away only to find tears staining her porcelain face. He just stared at her; her eyes never leaving his face and vise versa. They stayed like that, neither wanting to look away. Gravity seemed to pull the two closer toward each other, their lips touching; that single kiss igniting the flame that had already begun to emerge from the shadows. He pulled her closer, her moan escaping from her pink lips. His hand found its way to her ass where his large hands grasped tightly making her moan again. She entangled her long, slender fingers into his ebony locks to pull him closer to him, even though their bodies were as close as they could get. One of his hands made its way under his shirt, the fingers leaving goose bumps as they moved. Suddenly they found themselves on the ground, the soft grass tickling their noses with its scent. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, her blue eyes glazed with lust mirroring his own dark ones. As soon as words appeared on his lips she placed her slender finger on them. Kissing him softly she stood up to leave. "Thanks for the dinner and the tour. It was fun." With that she was gone, his dark eyes stationed where she had just exited.

Bulma walked back to her room and closed the door, a soft smile on her face as she flopped down on the bed, her face blushing as she thought of what had aspired just seconds ago with her and the prince. Just then a hand dropped on her lips causing her to thrash around to escape her captor.

"Don't worry princess. I will take good care of you princess," it hissed in her ear. With that darkness fell over her.

Well, peeps what do you think about this chappie?! I hope that you loved it. Who do you think is the person in the room? Let me know! Please read and review. Also say thanks to my beta earlschibiangel for her fabulous work.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. If you haven't guessed that's my inspiration to go on, so if you want more…. REVIEW!!! _

**Chapter 11- Betrayal**

_Last time: __Bulma walked back to her room and closed the door, a soft smile on her face as she flopped down on the bed, her face blushing as she thought of what had aspired just seconds ago with her and the prince. Just then a hand dropped on her lips causing her to thrash around to escape her captor. _

"_Don't worry princess. I will take good care of you princess," it hissed in her ear. With that darkness fell over her. _

"_So…Did you get her?" an eerie voice in the darkness inquired. _

"_Yes!" another voice shouted. "What do you expect?" Tabarika requested as she emerged from the darkness. Zarbon followed close behind her with his cargo. "Excellent…" stated the dark voice, his malicious laughter ringing through the dark, empty halls. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning_

The two kings were sitting and drinking wine as they conversed about the competition and how his daughter had won a date with the prince.

"So, are those two getting along?" King Briefs inquired with unbridled excitement.

"Well, from what I saw on the cameras that you instructed me to plant in the garden, they seem to be getting along nicely." King Vegeta smirked as he pulled up the video to show him. After reviewing the film he turned to the other king.

"This is great! Look at my daughter," he gushed in sadness and fatherly love. "She is growing up so nicely."

"Well, what do we do to insure that he chooses her and we are finally able to join our planets as one," King Vegeta inquired softly as he rubbed his well-groomed goatee.

"Well, I was planning on sending Bulma's," he paused as he tried to remember his daughter's former boyfriend's name. "ex, Yamcha, to the planet."

"She had a mate?" King Vegeta asked with wide-eyes unbelieving.

"Well not anymore. They broke up a while back. They had very bad relationship, but I figure if she sees him that it would bring up bad memories and if the prince sees how he upsets her it would piss him off."

"Oh I understand now. He has such a bad temper that seeing the princess in a angry state would surly push him over the edge," King Vegeta said as a mysterious smile crept on his face. "Oh, do you wish to speak to her and tell her the '_good news?'_ "

"Yes, call her for me."

"Go and tell my son I would like to see the princess," the king ordered Nappa. The other Saiyan bowed respectively before leaving the two Kings to their selves. He walked down the long corridors until he came to the training room's ramp. Walking down the metallic ramp, his boots clicking under him he stopped in front of the large metallic door. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a _very _angry prince.

"What do you want swine?!?" he barked as he looked up at the larger male. Nappa cowered, his dark eyes scared of the smaller man.

"Sorry for my intrusion, my prince, but the king wishes for you to fetch the Princess Bulma for him," Nappa replied before bowing low to the prince before him.

"Why the hell doesn't he just send for one of his servants for this task! I am a fucking prince for Kami's sake! I am not some damn slave that he can command to do his bidding."

"I do not know, sire, but maybe you should ask him when you retrieve the princess for him," the bald Saiyan said, still bowing down. Vegeta growled as he stomped out of his training room. With several thumps of his boots on the carpeted floor he made his way to Bulma's room. He knocked roughly on the door, his anger evident. He waited impatiently, his mind counting off the seconds that he was missing from his training for the day. Growling again he banged harder on the oak door.

"Woman, you better answer this door now or I will knock it off it's fucking hinges!" he barked at the door. He waited but a few seconds before busting into the room, the door flying a few feet away from the frame. He scanned the room, his dark eyes glaring at the furniture in the lonely room. With a sniff of the air he could detect a strange smell in the room. "Woman, where are you?!" he shouted as he moved farther into the room. When he was awarded with silence he ran out of her room and headed for his father's study where he was greeted by two kings, one being his father and another one he had seen often enough, but was still strange to him. "Father, the princess is not in her room."

"Did you check the training facilities?" Vegeta nodded his head.

"I was just in the training room so I know that she is not in there."

"Was there anything strange about her room? Furniture overturned or a strange smell?" Vegeta nodded.

"There was a weird smell. I noticed it shortly after entered the room."

"Guards!" the king hollered. Several men entered the room followed by some women. "Send a team of forensic scientists to Princess Bulma's room and test the _entire _area! I want every Saiyan searching for the princess!" the king barked. As the guards left the king turned to King Briefs. "Don't worry, old friend. I will find you daughter no matter how long it takes!" Vegeta took a step toward the door, his eyes closed in concentration. "Where are you going son?" Vegeta turned to them, his dark eyes now in slits of obvious rage.

"I am going to question the other princesses. It is a little too ironic that none of them came to bother me after several exasperating attempts to dislodge them before." With that he slammed the door and headed out on his mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I demand to be let go this instant!!" Bulma cried as she thrashed against her shackles that chained her to the wall. "LET ME GO!!"

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the beautiful Princess Bulma from Planet Earth," a malicious feminine voice stated. Bulma's blue eyes squinted as she tried to see through the darkness when a bright, hot white light blinded her. As her vision cleared she saw two blurred of colors appear before her. Soon her vision was crystal and she saw the two creatures that had appeared before her two days ago. One was the handsome alien, Zarbon and the other was the demon lord himself, Frieza.

'_Oh, my Kami! How did I land in his clutches?!?!' _As they grew closer to her the only thought in her mind was how she was going to get out of this one.

"Well, it is finally nice to meet you properly since the prince did not want to share you earlier, but I do not like to waste time so let us get down to business," Frieza said with an evil smirk. Grasping her face he pulled her disgusted face closer to his pale one. "I want you to create many things for me," he stated. Bulma growled. "If not then this will happen to you," he said as he moved his face from hers to reveal a window full of missing princess. Bulma stared in horror at the women before her. All the women were still beautiful, but ragged in their appearance. "They were all so beautiful," Frieza mused aloud. "That is until my men got a hold of them." Turning back to her he grinned, the maliciousness apparent. "If you do not wish to become them then I suspect that you shall do what I say." Bulma sat quietly looking that the women before looking at Frieza. She looked like she was about to give in when she hawked a slimy logy in his face.

"I will never be your slave so take your threats and shove them up you ass!!" she snarled as she shook with fear and anger. He wiped the spit off his face, his cruel smile still on his face.

"I won't throw you in the harem for that would be too merciful, but I will show you something worse." Turning to Zarbon he snapped his fingers. "Throw her in the pit!" Zarbon's light blue face became even lighter at the name of the torture chamber, but he did as he was commanded. He unfastened the chains on her wrists and throwing her over his shoulder he carried her down the halls while Frieza followed.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" she cried. "Put…me…DOWN!!" she screamed as she thrashed harder. The way that Zarbon had looked at the mention of the pit led her to believe that it was a horror beyond horrors. He ignored her cries as he came to a large locked door. Pushing a button he stood her in front of him. The site that greeted her was a bunch of desperate and scared women trying to escape the clutches of the aliens raping them. With a cringe she turns from the site.

"This, princess, is the pit. Since you refuse to comply with my wishes then you will spend five minutes in the pit and every time after that you will add an extra five minutes to your sentence," Frieza stated. As Zarbon was about to toss her into the arms of one of the awaiting aliens she called out.

"No! Wait! I will invent for you!" Frieza smirked as he turned from her.

"That was the response I was hoping for…" A wave of relief swept over her at his response. "But in order for you to learn your place you must learn that you never say '_no_' to me." With that said Zarbon tossed her into the pit where her screams echoed as the pair left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which one of you as it?! I know that it had to be one of you!" Vegeta snarled at the four cowering princesses before him.

"What are you talking about? We have no idea where the blue haired princess went," Sonya said as she looked up at the enraged prince. "The last time we saw her was when we battled for the date with you."

"Well, she is missing and believe me that we searched this place from top to bottom and she is nowhere to be found!!"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Venus growled. "We told you that we had nothing to do with the blue one's disappearance!" Vegeta turned to the only silent one in the small room.

"Tabarika, you bitch! You were the one with the biggest grudge against her!" he growled as the girl before him grew angrier. "Where is Bulma?!?!"

"Why the hell do you care so much about her?" she yelled at him, her anger evident. "You have _four _gorgeous women right here! Why the fuck do you need her?!" Vegeta's hand whipped out from his side, his fingers closing around the traitorous woman's neck tightly making her gasp.

"If you are part of her disappearance I will promise that your life will become miserable," he threatened. The young woman laughed, her laughter fake and cold.

"I am afraid that the only one who is miserable is the young blue haired girl. She is with Frieza right now since I informed him of her whereabouts." As soon as the words were out of her mouth her eyes grew big, the black of her irises hiding her true eye color. "Ooops…" Vegeta stared at her, not really seeing her as he thought of the young princess in the grasp of the most evil of tyrants.

'_Oh, no… This is not good. This can not be happening…'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the girl squirming in his arms. Tabarika struggled as she tried to get out of his iron like grip. Vegeta's hands tightened more around the girl's neck her eyes beginning to turn a slight tinge of red. "Tell me, _princess _why I should not strangle you for the bit of information that you just spit out?" he inquired, his voice cold as his warm hands tightened even more. Her long fingers pulled at his hands, her eyes begging for freedom as her breath wheezed out. "I will make sure that you pay dearly for your crime against the House of Vegeta-sei and Earth!" with that said he threw the girl from him and into the awaiting arms of the palace guards. "Take her away!" he growled. As they left the room he turned and ran to the throne room where his father awaited any news of the missing princess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see if out little princess is ready to get out," Frieza said as he signaled Zarbon to open the hatch. Upon opening the hatch they saw the bloodied and half naked Bulma standing amongst beaten or dead males. Some of them that were still alive were cowering away in the corners farthest from the bloodied female. "Are you ready to cooperate with us?" Frieza inquired. Bulma frowned, but nodded as she stepped forward. "Well, then come along I have to make a phone call." He walked away with Zarbon and Bulma in tow, Zarbon holding her by her shoulders. They entered the main control room minutes later and within seconds he had that King of Saiyans on the vid screen.

"With what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" the older Vegeta inquired with malice in his eyes.

"Well, as you know the princess is missing." At this King Vegeta looked shocked.

"How…"

"I know this because…" he shoved Bulma into the King's view. "I have her." The king frowned in distaste.

"Father! Frieza has Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he entered the room, the throne doors slamming into the walls, the sound echoing in the large space. The king looked over at his son, his eyes angry yet his face sad.

"I know," he stated as he turned the screen so that the younger Vegeta could see the beaten and shredded form of Bulma. Vegeta's eyes widened at the appearance of the young princess. Frieza shoved Bulma out of the screen and took her place.

"It is nice of you to join us in discussing the fate of the universe and of course of the Earth princess." Vegeta growled.

"Give us back the princess and I won't come up that to rip your head off your neck and shove it up your boyfriend's ass!" Vegeta threatened. Frieza chuckled.

"As much as I would like to see you try I have a job for you that would save her life."

"And if I don't do it?" Frieza frowned.

"She will die a very pain filled and humiliating death." Vegeta shut his mouth and nodded for the lizard to continue. "Now, as I was saying…" he glared at Vegeta before smirking at the king. "Before I was so rudely interrupted. I have a little job for you. The Earth king has been concealing from me some items that can grant you three wishes from a powerful dragon. I want you to retrieve these items in ten days from now." Vegeta looked at Frieza in confusion.

"What makes you think that he would willingly hand these items over to me?" The tyrant chuckled.

"If it is to save his only daughter and heir he would most willingly do anything." With one more cruel chuckle from the lizard the screen went blank.

'_Ten days? That is impossible,' _Vegeta mused to himself as his father sent his guards out of the room, his son still quiet. _'I can not let her die!'_

"I am preparing you a ship right now, my son. We will get her back I promise," the king announced loudly bringing his son out of his thoughts. Vegeta only grunted as he walked quickly out of the throne room, his mind still trying to comprehend what had happened that morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, my lord do you think that he will do it?" Zarbon inquired. Frieza stood in the shadows, his back toward his servant as he looked out of the large globed sunroof. The snow swirled over his roof top on his home plant Ice.

"He will if he cares about the princess' life." He turned to another shadow next to Zarbon. "Now, what to do with you," he mused aloud. "Zarbon, take the princess to get cleaned up and help her to familiarize herself with the surroundings." Zarbon bowed as he took the princess by the shoulders and led her out of the large throne room. "This is better than I could of hoped for," the tyrant laughed as the doors closed.

"Well milord do u thinks he would do it?" Zarbon ask.

"He would if he wants this precious princess to live… Now what to do with you?!" Frieza said as he stared at the princess in front him. "Zarbon, take the princess to get cleaned up and familiarize her with the surroundings."

Zarbon bowed as he and the princess left the room.

"This is better than I could have hoped for!" He laughed out as everything was going his way.

I hope you like it, please review I would be very happy if you review.

V_mangrl- This story is coming out better than I could of hope for yeaaaa….

Vegeta-what are you talking about this story is terrible and I want out.

V_mangrl- let me think about it…hm….NO!!!

Vegeta - you bitch!!!

V_mangrl- what did you call me, I write this story I could turn you into a butterfly if I want to, or worst make you wear a pink dressVegeta- *growl*


End file.
